pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dustox
/ |dex number = 269}} Dustox is the Poison Moth Pokemon. It evolves from Cascoon at level 10, and is one of Wurmple's final forms, the other being Beautifly. Biology Dustox resembles a purple moth, with four red limbs. It has odd yellow eyes with three black dots in each one, and yellow antennae . Dustox also has a mouth that seems to be connected to its eyes. It has green wings, with the edges being dark green. There is a red ring, and a smaller red oval on both wings. Dustox is 3 feet 11 inches tall, and weighs 69.7 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Jessie's Cascoon evolved into a Dustox in Seeing is Believing! *Aaron's Shiny Dustox appeared in Crossing Paths, where along with Jessie's Dustox, it was released. Minor *Wild Dustox appeared in Crossing Paths. *Wild Dustox also appeared in Zoarark - Master of Illusions. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * Brent's Dustox appeared in ''Vs. Cascoon''. * Natasha's Dustox evolved from Cascoon in ''Vs. Dustox''. * Wild Dustox appeared in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea''. * A wild Dustox appeared in ''Aroma of Incense''. * A coordinator's Dustox appeared in ''Vs. Jumpluff''. * Austin's Dustox appeared in ''Vs. Flygon''. It is Shiny. * A Cipher Peon's Dustox appeared in ''Vs. Shadow Starmie''. * A wild Dustox appeared in ''Vs. Volbeat and Illumise''. * Jessilina's Dustox debuted in ''Vs. Arbok''. It is female. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokémon are attracted by the bright light of cities, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. 'Sapphire' When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar. 'Emerald' It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' It scatters horribly toxic dust when it senses danger. They tend to gather in the glow of streetlamps at night. 'Diamond' A nocturnal Pokémon. Drawn by streetlights, they messily eat the leaves of trees lining boulevards. 'Pearl' It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. It becomes active after sunset. 'Platinum' Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' It scatters its fine dust all over when it is attacked. It is a nocturnal Pokémon. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. 'X' A nocturnal Pokémon. Drawn by streetlights, they messily eat the leaves of trees lining boulevards. 'Y' It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. It becomes active after sunset. Moves *START: Confusion *010: Confusion *013: Gust *017: Protect *020: Moonlight *024: Psybeam *027: Whirlwind *031: Light Screen *034: Silver Wind *038: Toxic *041: Bug Buzz *045: Quiver Dance See Also *Beautifly/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Second Evolutions Category:Final Evolutions Category:Butterfly Pokemon Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Green Pokemon